


Vicious Love (Ryden/Joncer)

by Targa365



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha Ryan Ross, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Spencer Smith, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targa365/pseuds/Targa365
Summary: Ryan treats his band like his pack, despite the fact that half of them are human. One of the problems Ryan has as an Alpha, is the constant yearn for a partner, even if he is ignoring what is in front of him. Another is the lack of authority he has over his human band mates. The last is trying to keep Jon away from his Omega best friend.His life is so hard.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Jon Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

"You're an alpha Ryan. One day you'll have to take charge of those around you. It's a duty. A lifestyle. Don't ever let anyone else tell you otherwise. Though the world is changing, you must have control over what you own. You own your land. Your pack. Your pride. Everything. Don't be afraid to have dominance. Don't be afraid to put people in their place. Don't be afraid to take action. You are hard, strong, wild. You are an alpha, Ryan. Don't you ever forget it."

Those words often stuck with Ryan. Most likely because Ryan's father never actually had an actual conversation with his son, until finally Ryan hit puberty, and it was clear he was an alpha. 

Although teachers often taught him that werewolf traditions have faded through time, and social classes within the wolf community aren't as prominent as they once were, Ryan thought otherwise. It was always so obvious he was an alpha. He was good at taking charge of situations and always had a plan. People had no choice but to listen to him. He never fought with anyone, but he'd never admit that it was because people were afraid of him. He'd liked to think it was because they respected him.

His ability of being an alpha never really benefited him when it came to making friends. Too much competition between other alphas and betas. However, Spencer became the exception. 

Omegas weren't rare, but they weren't common either. Traditionally, omegas were weak. They required protection and care. Like a young child. Nobody wanted to be friends with an omega, simply because they were afraid of responsibility. If your omega friend got hurt, then the blood was on your hands. 

Ryan became friends with Spencer, before he knew what the younger boy was. Not that it really made a difference anymore. Spencer, for a long time, never really fit the stereotype. He liked to do things on his own to prove he could. However as he got older, he became more emotional, more fragile. As an alpha, Ryan had an instinct of protection over his younger friend.

Every adult around the two boys thought they would become...well...mates. Spencer was more of a brother in Ryan's eyes. It was more of a shock to the adults when Ryan bit Spencer's wrist and announced that he had a pack. 

For a long time, it was only Ryan and Spencer. Their parents disapproving of the tiny pack, and their constant belief that Ryan was too young to be a leader.

He was going to prove them wrong. 

Years later, after several failed band members, Ryan met a human boy named Brendon.

Another couple of years later, after an awarding, yet dodgy meeting with Pete Wentz, Ryan met Jon. Another human.

And the story begins...


	2. 2

"You smell stressed," is the the first thing Spencer says to Ryan. He plonks himself next to the older boy and knocks their knees together. Ryan just shrugs in return, and puts an arm around the omega. Although faint, the smell of his pack is a comfort, an immediate scent of relief and calm. It's nice.

"I'm not stressed." Ryan insists, pulling Spencer closer, who in return, buries himself into Ryan's side.

"Are we practising today, or just chilling?"

"I don't feel like practising, but we can still invite Brendon over."

"And Jon?" Spencer almost whispers. It hasn't escaped Ryan's attention how close Spencer and Jon have became over the recent years. Jon is a human. Spencer is not. If Spencer was to mate with Jon, he wouldn't be accepted within the wolf community. At least not in Ryan's eyes.

"If we really have to." Ryan groans, and Spencer lightly wacks his arm.

"Jon hasn't done anything wrong, leave him alone."

Ryan just growls in return, and pulls Spencer closer.

"You still smell stressed, and angry. Did I make you angry?"

"No Spence, you didn't."

"Okay. Do you want me to call the others?"

"Yeah sure." He doesn't try to sound happy, and he feels bad when Spencer frowns as he stands to get his phone. The truth is, he has been stressed. Smell plays a huge part in the life of a wolf. Especially an alpha. You can smell anything from danger to lust. Recently, Ryan has been sniffing out something new. It doesn't seem dangerous. In fact, it is quite calming. The smell only gets stronger when Brendon is over. Perhaps the smell came from where ever Brendon was last.

Ryan can hear Spencer chatting to Brendon. He can hear Brendon on the other side of the line, chatting loudly about a squirrel or something. It's cute, the way Brendon finds everything interesting, and can make conversation about anything. Suddenly, Brendon and Spencer stop talking. Spencer is ringing somebody else. Jon. Ugh, Ryan gets irritated by Jon. He's nice all the time, and makes Spencer laugh loudly and smile brighter than the sun. If Jon was a wolf, he would be an alpha. He has authority, although not as much as Ryan, and he has the ability to talk to people, and have them listen. People (and wolves) don't always listen to Ryan. Jon Walker is a character to look out for.

"They'll be over in half an hour." Spencer says as he walks back into the room and sits close to Ryan.

"Both of them?"

"Yeah," he nods, "they're together."

"Bit strange isn't it?" He secretly hopes the comment makes Spencer jealous that Jon and Brendon are together. He knows it makes him feel jealous, though he doesn't know why.

"Not really."

"Why did you ring them separately if they were together?"

"Jon made the decision to come over in half an hour, Brendon said they'll be over soon because they were both shopping for guitar strings. Jon was waiting in his car for Brendon to come out whatever shop he was in. They are together, but when I rang them both, they were not. Is that a good enough answer for you?" Spencer is sometimes a bitch.

"Yeah. Fine." Ryan leans close to Spencer again, and waits for the other two to arrive.


	3. 3

Even though they have been a band for years, Ryan still struggles with communication. It's not that he's bad with people, it's just people are so different to people who just so happen to be part wolf.

So when Brendon and Jon arrive, Spencer talks for both of them. Brendon and Jon show off the bits they got from their shopping trip. Ryan growls when Jon pulls out a packet of candy canes for Spencer, because candy canes are Spencer's favourite.

"I got you something Ryan," Brendon says, and pulls out a small key ring. It's pretty and simple; a little gold crescent moon with swirling patterns decorating one side. Ryan kind of loves it.

"I would've gotten a full moon, but then I realised it looked just like a boring circle, so I got this instead." Brendon is beaming, his eyes wide and honest, like he's waiting for Ryan's approval.

"Thank you Brendon, I think I'll put it with my car keys." When Brendon beams, Ryan's nostrils are bombarded with the smell of what can only be described as happiness. It's like early sunrises, a fresh breeze and warm weather.

"They had a silver one which was pretty, but I know the stories, so I got gold." Silver used to have an affect on werewolves, but it doesn't any longer. However, some are still pretty affected by it. The only way Ryan can describe it, is by comparing it to dairy. Some people can't have dairy products whilst the majority of people can. Same goes for silver. Ryan's father had a nasty allergy to the metal, and he always claimed it was because his genes were so strong. Now that Ryan hates his father, he knows the real reason his father was always so stubborn when it came to silver, was because Ryan had no allergy.

"It's perfect," he whispers, "thank you."

"Do you guys want food? I can make us pasta." Spencer stands up before waiting for a reply, and makes his way to the kitchen. When Jon stands up to go after him, Ryan stands up faster, and doesn't hesitate to go to the kitchen

Spencer is already pulling pots from one of the cupboards, and Ryan slides up next to him, grabbing the packet of pasta that was already left on the side.

"That was a cute gift." Spencer comments.

"The candy canes? 'Cos I hate to break it to you Spin, but you're pretty easy to buy for."

"I was talking about the key ring."

"Oh. I guess it was pretty cute."

"Sentimental too." Ryan knows when Spencer is trying to say something without actually saying it. It comes with years of friendship, and years of being a pack.

"Go on, spit it out." He growls low, throat scratching from doing it so often lately.

"It's just that Brendon is always really nice to you, even though you can be a real prick to him."

"Your point being?"

"Ryan, he totally likes you." Spencer sounds like a teenager in a crappy Disney channel movie. Needless to say, Ryan isn't impressed.

"No he doesn't."

"He does. I think it's sweet. He'll be good for you."

"Spencer, he's a boy."

"Well done."

"I mean a real boy. A boy that doesn't turn into a giant dog whenever he wants."

"Ryan, there is nothing wrong with werewolves and regular humans getting together. It's happened plenty of times before."

"No. It's wrong. It's disgusting. I will not allow myself to stoop so low. I'll be shunned."

"So you like him back?"

"Oh for goodness sake Spencer I never said that!"

"But you are implying it."

"Just shut up, alright," Ryan demanded, causing Spencer to whimper and draw away from the pasta he had previously been stirring. "I'm sorry."

Silence settled between the pair and Ryan feels guilty for snapping at the omega. To say sorry, he gently rubs the back of Spencer's neck, a gesture that is calming to all wolves, but especially so for omegas. It's comforting. A way to say sorry without words.

When the pasta is done, Spencer adds a sauce and dishes it out onto four plates. Ryan helps bring the plates out, and they sit in a comfortable silence. 

Ryan, however, can't help but notice the glances Brendon gives him. He can't ignore the blush on Brendon's cheeks whenever Ryan catches him. He can't neglect the fact that Spencer may be right.


	4. So

I'm not gonna continue this story due to all the allegations and such.

I'm only going to use Brendon in one story and that's Tall Man secrets. That's only because the story has come so far and I'm really proud of. Be aware that Brendon is only a character and doesn't represent the actual Brendon.

As for my other stories, I'm going to change him to either Ian or Brent or someone who is not problematic. Anyone really. 

So yeah. As much as I wanted


End file.
